There is known a technique for driving a motor by pulse width modulation (PWM) control using switching elements. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example of PWM control.
In a case where the switching elements are implemented as chips, as the chip area increases, it causes a decrease in the yield. If the chip area is reduced, it can improve the yield when the chips are diced from the wafer and can thus achieve a reduction in cost.